Just A Little Help
by Revine
Summary: Sakura is tricked into something she didn't want to do, but it turns out to help her in the end. SakuraxSecret Someone


A/N: I am writing this story for a certain author, Jayderaven, who is writing on one of my favorite stories 'Peaceful Waters.' Go read it, it's amazing! This pairing is something I've –never- done before and I'm a bit nervous about how it will turn out. This will more than likely be just a one-shot because I have commitment problems with continuing stories, unless I just feel the urge to continue with it, anyway this pairing is mostly a secrete, but I will say the female in the pairing is Sakura. There will be a lemon….because I just can't resist putting one in this.

"Just A Little Help"

"You want me to do WHAT?" A young pink haired kunoichi jumped up from her seat in the restaurant and openly stared at her blonde friend, "You're absolutely out of your mind if you think I'm going to do THAT!" People around the restaurant ignored them, because they were use to those two arguing and yelling at each other.

A quiet voice spoke up, "B-But he's away on a mission right now Sakura-chan…You wouldn't be caught or anything."

Sakura turned her shocked gaze from the smirking blonde to the young blue haired girl who had a slight blush staining her pale cheeks, "Hinata-chan?! Why are you taking her side?" She quickly turned back to her chuckling blonde friend, "You put her up to this didn't you, you wanted her help to try and get me to steal a man's pair of underwear! Well I have news for you, it isn't going to work, and I'm not doing it!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at her blonde friend.

She began to move toward the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder at her friend and stuck her small pink tongue out, "Forget it Ino-pig, and get someone else to do your dirty work." As she turned her head back to leave, she missed the shared look between Ino and Hinata. Ino smirked and nodded her head over at Sakura direction and Hinata nodded and got up to go after her.

Before Sakura could get more than two steps Hinata was in front of her with her hands out, "W-Wait a s-second Sakura-chan, d-don't you want to know?" She saw Hinata glance over her shoulder and she was about to do the same, to see what she was looking at, but she suddenly felt her control over her body disappear. 'Dammit Ino, I'm not doing this. I can't!'

Ino slumped in her chair as she left her body and went into Sakura's, 'I beg to differ, you ARE doing this and you KNOW you WANT to for more reasons than you are willing to admit. I know you have a crush on him, he'll never even know you're there so just go in get one pair of his underwear and leave, that's all that has to be done.'

Inner Sakura sent a glare, 'Shut up Ino-pig! I'm not going to move an inch….When the hell did we get to his house?!'

'When you were ranting…by the way, what were you saying, I wasn't listening.'

'Dammit Ino! Ino?' Sakura felt herself have full control over her body again. She looked around and took in her surroundings. Her green eyes widened as she realized she was standing in the center of her crush's room, 'Oh shit…'"Oh shit…" both inner and outer Sakura said at the same time.

She wanted to smack her head…or better yet smack Ino a good one a couple of times, but she knew she had to get the underwear and get out, otherwise Ino would just trick her into getting in her again, until she finally did it. She sighed and walked over to the dark cherry oak chest of drawers, he pink hair was shining as the moon came in through the window and hit it.

She tired several drawers until she found the one she was looking for. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked in the drawer filled with all kinds of boxers. They were all different colors and fabrics, 'Black…silk…oh my god! I found the pair I would like to home with me...' "I could just imagine…" she said out loud as she lifted them up for her to go off into fantasy land where she imagined the owner of these boxers lounging around in them while staring at her with that sexy smirk of his that always got her worked up.

She was so lost in thought she failed to notice the object of her desires walk into the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard someone clear their throat, and she quickly spun around as wide green eyes landed on dark brown eyes. Sakura looked at his smirking face as his eyes traveled lower. She looked down and realized she still held his boxers in her hand. She dropped them and turned to flee, but before she could take a step he was behind her with his arms on her hips holding her still.

His breath tickled her ears as she heard him whisper in a deeper, huskier voice than normal, "Please elaborate Sakura-_chan_, you could just _imagine_ what?" She felt her heart trying to pound outside of her chest and she could swear she could hear it as well. She gulped as a blush spread across her face at his close proximity. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, 'His very sexy body at that.' Her mind began to give her images again of him in those sexy silk boxers. She could barely breathe, 'What did he ask again?'

He moved to stand in front of her, eliminating any chance of escape and smirked at the sight of her somewhat panicked expression. She looked up at his cocky face and his smirk and she glared, she'd show him.

He was slightly surprised to see her look turn from one of panic to one of confidence, 'This is more like it.' He thought as he decided to continue messing with her head, "Sakura-_chan_, I'm waiting…" 'For more than just an explanation…' He thought as he looked down, when she wasn't looking, at her body that she'd grown up into very well.

She looked up to his deep brown eyes and told him as if it wasn't anything uncommon, "I could just imagine how those silk boxers would look on your body." A part inside of Sakura couldn't believe those words had just left her lips, though that part was completely ignored as it started to rant about how this was wrong.

He quirked an eyebrow at her boldness, but smirked, "Well why don't we give that imagination a break." He said as his hand lowered down and began to undo his pants. He chuckled as her eyes immediately dropped down to his busy hands. His hands worked as he watched her reaction, she ranged from interest, curiosity, lust, but finally settled on embarrassment as she turned her head once his pants fell to the floor and left him standing in his navy blue cotton boxers.

"That's right, these weren't the one's you wanted to see where they? You wanted to see the black ones on me right?" He said in a smooth and deep voice as he stepped completely out of his pants and walked a few steps closer until she was right up against him. He then bent down and reached behind her and picked up his black boxers off the floor.

"Well I must say these are my favorite pair, good choice Sakura-chan." He watched her blush increase. He chuckled and he stepped back, which got her attention. He slowly slipped off his boxers he was currently wearing, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched her wipe at her nose slightly and her face was a bit redder, but less from a blush. Lust filled her eyes, and he watched as they turned a bit toward disappointment when his black boxers covered him. "Oh I'm sorry, silly me, you must want me in _only_ my boxers." He then began to strip off his shirt.

He lost sight of her for just a second as he pulled his shirt past his head, but when he could see her again he noticed she was now pinching her nose and her eyes no longer held any disappointment at all, just pure lust.

Sakura's eyes skimmed over his well muscled, but lean, chest. Her gaze continued lower, she glanced over his crotch area, but she tried not to stare, which she managed to fail horribly at. She had to pinch her nose again as she saw a bump begin to form in his boxers. Her eyes shot back up to his smirking face as he began to talk to her.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, I don't think this is quite fair. Here I am modeling my underwear for you, it's would only be fair for you to return the favor." There was that cockiness again that had her attitude go from shy to I'll-wipe-that-cocky-smirk-right-off-your-face.

It was her turn to smirk, "You're right, it isn't fair…" Sakura ignored the voice of modesty in her head and decided if she was doing this, she was doing it right!

Sakura slowly began to move her hips to a beat in she was playing in her head and began to take her gloves off, ever so slowly, while she stared up into his lust-filled eyes. She bit the end of each finger and pulled lightly as she continued to move her hips, swaying them in a slow steady rhythm. Once they were off she began to unzip her red sleeveless top, tooth by tooth it came down, but she stopped just above breasts showing a peak at her breast bindings. She glanced behind her at the large bed covered in black sheets before she turned her attention back to the man in front of her and a plan formed in her mind.

She smirked and walked around behind him, their eyes staying locked. She watched as his eyes widened slightly and he spun around to face her after she'd grabbed his ass. He sucked in a breath as she placed her hand on his chest and began to seductively walk forward, which in turn pushed him back step by step.

She maneuvered him until his legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the black satin sheets. He sat there, only sitting half way up, and watched with a smirk on his face, "I think I'm going to see you in that underwear soon."

She backed up some, and kept the slow beat in her head. Her hand began to travel up and down her side before it skimmed her hips and traveled to her upper thigh. She returned her hand back up to her stomach, but continued a bit higher, barely skimming her breast, before she brought it to her lips and sucked on it slightly, giving him an innocent look, "Why so impatient?"

She winked to him and moved her hand down to her zipper on her shirt again and began to slowly pull it down. Her hips began to make suggestive movements as they rolled forward.

His eyes weren't sure where to be, on her eyes…her shirt…her hips? He glanced into her eyes and saw lust, passion, and something else there, but his mind couldn't come up with the answer because the roll of her hips caught his attention and kept it for a bit, he then glanced up to see her finishing with the last couple of teeth. He watched her shirt slide down her arms and then onto the floor. Now all she stood in was her shorts and her breast bindings.

He watched as both hands skimmed her hips, but then she turned away from him. He frowned until he saw her bend completely over and began to unzip her boots, she was still swaying her hips and his eyes glued themselves to her amazing perky ass, 'Holy shit I think I'm in love!' his mind stopped processing anything after that because for some reason there was no blood left up there, it was all currently in a different 'head' on his body.

Sakura glanced back to see his eyes glued to her ass, she bit her lips as she almost lost her composure upon seeing the rather large tent in his boxers. She decided that she could afford to speed it up just a bit, for his sake only of course, the poor guy could die from too much blood leaving his brain.

Once she was done with the removal of her boots, she came back up as she tossed her head back, her medium length pink hair flipped out of her face. She turned back around and bit her lip a bit harder this time in order to keep herself focused. She rolled her hips as her hands landed on them and squeezed lightly. She undid the straps on both sides of the pink skirt that covered the front and back of her black shorts. She tossed it off to the side. She then took in a breath and hooked her thumbs under her shorts and began to lower them, while she tried to keep her eyes locked with his and not let them travel lower. Once her shorts were down she stepped out of them and looked at him and smirked to see him breathing quite a bit faster.

All she was left standing in were her red bikini underwear and her breast bindings. He looked her over and felt himself harden even more, 'Kami DAMN!' He thought. He quickly gained his composure and turned his face to a disappointed one, "Aren't we forgetting the chest bindings? We agreed on just _underwear_."

She frowned when she realized he was right, 'Oh well, you've come this far, what the hell?' her inner self told her. She agreed and began to roll her hips again as she started to take off her chest bindings, a bit nervous, but not enough to stop her.

He watch until the last of her binding was gone. He took in a sharp breath as he realized just how much of her breasts had been hidden beneath that binding. He stood up and moved over to her, his hand moved to the back of her neck and crashed her lips against his. She moaned at this action and her knees buckled a bit. His other hand supported her as it lay on her lower back. His tongue flicked against her lips, asking for her to open for him.

Sakura complied readily, she moaned into his mouth as she tasted him. Her tongue moved against his and they began the battle for dominance, but he quickly won…not that she minded. She felt him move his thigh between hers and apply pressure. She broke the kiss as she softly cried out.

"I can feel how wet you are through your panties, Sakura. You want me and have wanted me for as long as I've wanted you haven't you?" He smirked as her eyes snapped open in slight shock, "Are you surprised?" He moved his hand to capture hers and then traveled it down to his aching length. His hand left hers after that to see how she would react and what she would do on her own.

He groaned as she squeezed and began to rub him through his boxers, "I've wanted you for a long time now Sakura and I can promise you…once you leave my room…in a week or so, you'll have trouble walking straight." He looked into her eyes letting her know it was, in fact, a promise that he planned on keeping.

She bit her bottom lip as her breath hitched and she closed her eyes as he began to move against her again. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him move away from her, "Wha-"

He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. He smirked as he began to take her panties off, "Let me show you how much I have wanted you." He threw the panties to the side, and then took off his boxers, showing his large weeping shaft. He then began to kiss and nip at her legs, starting with her calve of her left leg. He worked all the way up until he was at the junction between her legs.

This time he was the one who had to bite his bottom lip to keep composure. He avoided that area completely as he moved over to her right thigh and he kissed and nipped his way down to her calve. He watched her squirm and softly moan as he continued to tease her with kisses and tiny bites. He moved back up, placing kisses and ever so often a bite mark, but again skipped the area she wanted him to touch the most.

This time he continued kissing up onto her stomach, he stopped at her navel and swirled his tongue around in it before he puffed air onto it. He looked into her lust filled and wanting eyes, which he noticed darkened the more she got excited.

He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss up until he reached her breasts. He kissed all around her perky breasts before he lightly flicked his tongue over her hardened nipple. She moaned and rolled her hips, wanting more attention on her dripping core. When he ignored her plea, she finally decided enough was enough.

She quickly flipped him over to where she was on top and used her strength to keep him pinned there, "Now I'll show you just how much I've wanted you." She knew what she was about to do would be very painful, but she could just heal herself afterwards.

She slammed herself down onto his aching shaft. Her eyes pinched themselves closed and she bit her lips as she felt herself rip.

He had a death grip of her hips as he growled out, "Dammit Sakura!" He bit out, his eyes pinched shut as well, but for more pleasurable reasons. He controlled himself, barely, from slamming into her repetitively.

Her hand moved down as she placed her hand on her core and pushed her healing chakra into her. She sighed as she finally felt better…and she defiantly felt filled. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and moaned. It felt amazing, and from the groan the emitted from his lips she could tell that he was enjoying himself as well.

She placed her hands onto his chest and she began to raise and lower herself onto his hard shaft. They moaned in unison and he began to help raise and lower her onto him. The room quickly filled with the sound of their moans and the scent of their sex. Soon their bodies were covered and their moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Mmm, ahhh, Sa-Sakura…slow...slow down…I'm too cl-close." He bit his lips trying to distract himself, but it was so hard since he had wanted her for so long.

"Ahhh, yes…I'm n-not slowing…ahhh…I'm close t-too…please… come together." Sakura said with a voice a bit deeper and filled with passion, as she watched through hooded eyes. She watched him bite his lip and move his hands back down to her hips. She cried out as he took over and began to slam her on to him as he lifted his hips to meet the thrusts. He continued this over and over until he heard her say those two magic words, "I…I'm c-cumming." He threw his head back and cried out her name as he slammed into her one last time, and his cum came out in long thick spurts.

She was on the very edge before the sight of him cumming sent her sailing off the edge into sweet ecstasy, "Oh god…yes…Oh…ahhh…GENMA!!!!!" Once she came back down she looked at the image of him beneath her, he was trying to catch his breath and his eyes were hooded as he looked up at her with a lazy smirk. His brown hair was sprayed on the bed beneath him. She blushed at her staring and smiled to him.

He lifted her easily off of him and placed her next to him as he stood up and walked into his bathroom. He returned to her with a wet wash rag and cleaned her up, before doing the same to himself. He threw the rag somewhere across the room before he picked her up and placed her on the bed correctly with her head on the pillow and the climbed in next to her. He lied on his side and pulled her to him, "Sleep now, Sakura, we'll talk when you wake up."

She blushed as she remembered how this all started to begin with. She'd have to thank those two girls later for teaming up against her. She smiled to him and placed her head underneath his chin. It was going to be an interesting conversation when they woke up.

Hinata looked over at Ino and smiled, "Well, how do you think it went?" Ino looked up and smirked, he blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Well, she cared for him, but she was shy, what she needed was just little help."

A/N: Hmmm I've gone over this story a hundred times trying to make it better, and this is the best I could do for now. I don't really like it and I hope I can come up with a better one for Jayderaven, but for now this will have to do. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Hints and tips are much appreciated.

Revine!


End file.
